jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джотаро Куджо/История
Ранняя жизнь (1971-1987) Большая часть юности Джотаро прошла, как у нормального японского ребенка. Он участвовал во многих мероприятиях, в том числе играл в мяч, будучи малышом, бегал по беговой дорожке в детстве и посещал школу. На протяжении всего его детства его поддерживала его мать Холи, а его отец постоянно гастролировал. Детали возможного перехода Джотаро в правонарушители к 17 годам неизвестны. Крестоносцы звёздной пыли (1988) Одержимый "Злым Духом" В 1988 году, в возрасте семнадцати лет, Джотаро тяжело ранит четырех членов банды в драке. Зная, что его сила не может вырасти до такой длины, он начинает думать, что одержим "злым духом", и поэтому сдается полиции. Несмотря на то, что полиция и Холи сообщают ему, что он свободен, Джотаро настаивает на том, чтобы остаться, продемонстрировав опасность: берет один из пистолетов полицейского и выстреливает себе в голову. Однако он не погибает, так как рядом с ним показалась третья рука, и он смог поймать пулю в воздухе. Холи звонит своему отцу, Джозефу Джостару, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. После короткой беседы между Джотаро и Джозефом, Джотаро оказывается непоколебим, и Джозеф отправляет своего египетского друга Абдула. Затем Абдул вызывает своего собственного "злого духа", известного как Magician's Red, и блокирует конечности Джотаро огненными кольцами. В качестве защиты, "злой дух" Джотаро полностью предстает перед ним и успешно выпускает его из огня. Затем Джозеф говорит, что "злой дух" называется "стенд" и является проявлением жизненной силы человека. Разбивая железные прутья своей камеры, Джотаро случайно выходит из своей камеры. После освобождения Джотаро, Джозеф рассказывает ему реальную причину, по которой он и Абдул приехали в Японию. Вековой человек, известный как Дио Брандо, враг прапрадеда Джотаро Джонатана Джостара, снова воскрес. Позже, Джозеф показывает свой стенд, Hermit Purple, Джотаро. Используя свою способность создавать видения отдаленных мест на пленке, Джозеф показывает Джотаро изображение Дио. Оно показало, что тело Дио на самом деле принадлежало Джонатану из-за звездообразного родимого пятна, которым обладают все кровные члены Семьи Джостар. Первое сражение На следующий день Джотаро идет в школу, и его постоянно окружают многие одноклассницы. Спускаясь по ступенькам, Джотаро режет ногу и летит в воздух. После того, как он ловит себя на ветвях, Джотаро встречает нового студента, Нориаки Какёина, который дает ему платок, чтобы очистить его рану. В офисе школьных медсестер Джотаро открывает платок Какёина, который показывает, что Какёин убьет его. Затем медсестра начинает сходить с ума, пытаясь ударить Джотаро ручкой, после чего появляется Какёин, говоря Джотаро, что медсестра одержима его стендом, Hierophant Green. Освободив медсестру, вытащив Hierophant Green изо рта, Джотаро вынужден пострадать от фирменной атаки Какёина - "Изумрудный всплеск". Джотаро переживает атаку и, после провозглашения Какёина злом за то, что он манипулировал слабым, отражает следующий Изумрудный Всплеск, хватает Какёина и безжалостно избивает его. Джотаро приносит бессознательное тело Какёина в дом Куджо, чтобы получить информацию о Дио. Там Джозеф говорит Джотаро, что Какёин контролируется плотью Дио. Это привело к тому, что Какёин стал лояльным к Дио и через несколько дней убил бы его, а операция по удалению импланта только повредила бы его мозг. Используя точные движения рук своего стенда, Джотаро начинает удалять плоть Какёина. Несмотря на обратную атаку плоти, удаление проходит успешно, что позволяет Какёину прийти в себя.SC: Глава 6: Проклятие Дио На следующий день Джотаро обнаруживает, что его мать Холи приобрела стенд по вине влияния Дио. Но из-за того, что Холи имеет гораздо более мягкую личность, она не способна контролировать свой стенд. По подсчетам Абдула, она умрет через 50 дней, и единственный способ вылечить ее - это убить Дио. Благодаря тому, что его стенд рисует муху Aswan We-We с фотографии Дио, Джотаро подтверждает, что Дио находится в реке Нил в Каире, Египте, поскольку известно, что эта муха проживает только в этом районе. Зная местонахождение Дио, Джотаро, Джозеф, Абдул и Какёин, которые были в долгу перед Джотаро за спасение своей жизни, начинают свои поиски в Египте. Затем Абдул дает стенду Джотаро имя - Star Platinum.Chapter 121: The Stand Warriors Начало путешествия После прощания с Холи, которая находилась на попечении Фонда Спидвагона, четверо отправляются из аэропорта Нарита и вылетают в Каир. Находясь над Восточно-Китайским морем, они замечают насекомое в самолете. Затем насекомое начинает нападать на Джотаро, который быстро понимает, что это стенд.Chapter 122: The Thing on the Plane Абдул выясняет, что стенд известен как Tower of Gray, и его пользователь вызвал много аварий, из-за чего они выглядели как несчастные случаи. В то время как Джотаро может отразить атаку, Tower of Gray успевает убить несколько невинных людей, вырывая их языки. Однако, Какёин ловит Tower of Gray с помощью Hierophant Green и разрывает стенд в клочья. После поражения стенда выясняется, что пользователь стенда - Грэй Флай, старик, летевший с ними.Chapter 123: Insect Attack! Несмотря на поражение Грэй Флая, группа быстро обнаруживает, что пилоты уже были убиты с помощью Tower of Gray. Грэй Флай, умирая, говорит Джотаро и остальным, что он - только первый из многих убийц и что они никогда не дойдут до Египта. Не имея другого выбора, Джотаро и Джозеф вынуждены посадить самолет в 35 километрах от побережья Гонконга, и понимают, что им нужно отправляться в Египет по суше или по морю.SC: Глава 10-12: Silver Chariot (сюжетная арка) Гонконг Прибывая в Гонконг, группа обсуждает свой статус за едой. Вскоре, они встречают француза по имени Жан-Пьер Польнарефф, который быстро показывает, что он один из агентов Дио. В саду тигрового бальзама, Абдул сталкивается со стендом Польнареффа, Silver Chariot. После победы над ним Абдул понимает рыцарскую натуру Польнареффа и решает не убивать его. Затем Джотаро быстро удаляет имплант Польнареффа, точно так же, как он сделал это с Какёином.SC: Глава 10-12: Silver Chariot (сюжетная арка) В ожидании их корабля, Польнарефф соглашается присоединиться к группе Джотаро и рассказывает им о своей первоначальной причине присоединения к Дио. Сестра Польнареффа была убита человеком с двумя правыми руками и он приходит к выводу, что убийца был одним из агентов Дио.SC: Глава 10-12: Silver Chariot (сюжетная арка) Южно-Китайское море Находясь на корабле, Джотаро спасает жизнь ребенку, упавшему за борт, от акулы. Ребенок, которого Джотаро быстро узнает как девочку, раньше прятался на борту. Когда они плыли обратно на корабль, на Джотаро и девушку едва не нападает существо в воде, которое оказалось подводным стендом. Вернувшись на борт, Абдул подозревает девушку в том, что она является пользователем стенда. Тем не менее, Джотаро догадывается, что пользователем стенда является капитан корабля, Теннилл, после того, как он обманывает его, заставив признать себя пользователем стенда. Теннилл, который признает себя лишь самозванцем настоящего капитана Теннилла, затем использует свой стенд, Dark Blue Moon, чтобы взять в заложники сбежавшую девочку. Джотаро быстро выкидывает Теннилла и спасает сбежавшую девочку, пока Теннилл скрывается в воде. Когда Джотаро выпускает "Беглую девчонку" обратно вверх, Теннилл утаскивает его в океан. Под водой, Теннилл покрывает Star Platinum ракушками, высасывая силы Джотаро. Затем Dark Blue Moon вызывает водоворот, который втягивает Джотаро. Тем временем, Джотаро концентрирует все свои силы в пальцах Star Platinum, которые затем отрезают часть головы Dark Blue Moon, убивая Теннилла.Chapters 127-129: Silver Chariot (сюжетная арка) Вскоре после этого корабль взрывается, т.к. Теннилл уже заложил на нем бомбы. Через некоторое время, на спасательной лодке, Джотаро и другие наталкиваются на другой корабль. Когда все осматривают корабль, они обнаруживают, что на нем никого нет, за исключением орангутана. Ситуация оказывается опасной, когда один из членов экипажа Теннилла убит одним из крюков корабля. Джотаро и остальные ищут на корабле стенд или его пользователя, но ничего не могут найти. Во время поиска, Джотаро находит орангутана, Форевера, который как раз преследует беглянку. Джотаро сражается с Форевером и понимает, что это и есть пользователь стенда. Пока Джотаро продолжает свою борьбу, Форевер начинает использовать объекты всего корабля, чтобы атаковать его, а также поглощает стены. Когда Форевер уходит на безопасное расстояние, предметы с корабля начинают душить Джотаро и захватывать его команду. Становится очевидно, что весь корабль является стендом Форевера, Strength. Джотаро удачно избегает объектов, раздражая Форевера. Используя одну из своих школьных булавок и точные движения пальцев Star Platinum, Джотаро подбивает Форевера. Затем последний сдается, показывая Джотаро его живот, но Джотаро не прощает его и преследует, чтобы добить его до конца.Главы 130-132: Сила (сюжетная арка) С поражением (или, возможно, смертью) Форевера, Strength начинает медленно разрушаться. Джотаро и остальные возвращаются на свою спасательную лодку и успешно добираются до Сингапура.Главы 133-135: Дьявол Сингапур Уставшие от недавнего опыта, группа решает остаться в Сингапуре на один день. Путешествуя по Сингапуру с Какёином и сбежавшей девушкой, Джотаро видит, как Какёин чуть не убил мелкого вора. Поскольку личность Какёина была совсем другой, Джотаро сразу же становится подозрительным. После того, как Какёин почти толкнул его в большое здание, он ударяет его кулаком, показав, что Какёин - самозванец. Поддельным Какёином оказывается Раббер Соул, пользователь стенда, который способен использовать свой стенд Yellow Temperance, похожий на слизь, чтобы сформироваться в любую форму или существо. Джотаро начинает сражаться с ним только для того, чтобы Yellow Temperance выгнал его из канатной дороги, в которой они находятся. Хотя Джотаро спасает себя, он замечает, что кусок Yellow Temperance прикрепился к нему, медленно пытаясь съесть его плоть. Увидев, что огонь и лед не смогут его остановить, Джотаро снова сражается с Раббером. Последний пытается полностью покрыть Джотаро своим Yellow Temperance, но запутавшись в нем, Джотаро может скинуть себя и Раббера в воду. Поскольку Раббер Соул должен снять Yellow Temperance с лица, чтобы дышать, Джотаро использует эту возможность, чтобы поразить Раббера. Раббер Соул начинает молить о пощаде и рассказывать Джотаро об убийце сестры Польнареффа, которым является Джей Гайл, чьи способности связаны с зеркалами. Затем Раббер Соул контратакует Джотаро, используя Yellow Temperance, чтобы втянуть Джотаро в водопроводную трубу. Но Джотаро использует кулак Star Platinum, чтобы заткнуть водопроводную трубу, и давление воды заставляет Раббера влететь в воду. Раббер Соул пытается вновь молить Джотаро о пощаде, но последний избивает его. Позднее Джотаро присоединяется к группе, включая настоящего Какёина, чтобы сесть на поезд до их следующего пункта назначения, Индии. Без ведома Джотаро, беглая девчонка, которая влюбилась в Джотаро, внимательно следит за ними.Главы 136-139: Yellow Temperance (сюжетная арка) Индия Прибыв в Калькутту, Джотаро и другие быстро встречаются с местными жителями, в конце концов направляясь в кафе. Там Польнарефф сталкивается со стендом, использующим зеркала, понимая, что человек, который убил его сестру и использует стенд, находится в Калькутте. Решив взять битву в свои руки, Польнарефф уходит в одиночку сражаться с Джей Гайлом. Абдул и Какёин позже присоединяются к Польнареффу в его борьбе.Главы 140-145: Император и Повешенный Позже, Джотаро и Джозеф находят Абдула раненым, так как он был подстрелен в голову напарником Джей Гайла, Хол Хорсом, с его стендом, Emperor, в форме пистолета. Впоследствии, его раны оказываются не смертельным, и, чтобы Абдул смог полностью выздороветь, команда решает подделать его смерть.Главы 179-182: Высшая жрица (сюжетная арка) Уведя Абдула в безопасное место, Джотаро и Джозефу удается найти Какёина и Польнареффа, которые смогли успешно убить Джей Гайла. Тем не менее, они не смогли помешать Хол Хорсу убежать.Главы 146-149: Императрица (сюжетная арка) Когда они приближаются к границе, группа снова сталкивается с девочкой-беглянкой. После некоторых споров, Джотаро решает отвезти ее к границе, где они купят билеты для нее обратно в Гонконг. Когда они едут к границе, машина, с которой они столкнулись ранее, вынуждает их почти столкнуться со встречным грузовиком, а Star Platinum становится их единственным способом безопасного побега. На остановке для отдыха Джозеф видит там ту же машину. Подозревая водителя в качестве одного из клиентов внутри, Джотаро, Джозеф и Польнарефф избивают всех мужчин с мускулистыми руками, так как они были видны у водителя. Тем не менее, драка оказывается бесполезной, когда машина начинает удаляться, а лицо водителя все еще неизвестно. Из-за того, что водитель поменял дорожные знаки, группа въезжает в узкий горный путь и сбивается с обрыва машиной водителя. Благодаря совместным усилиям Hierophant Green и Star Platinum, группа подключает свою машину к машине противника и заставляет ее вернуться на обрыв. Вернувшись, Джотаро использует Star Platinum, чтобы пробить машину противника. Вскоре машина появляется снова, на самом деле оказываясь стендом, Wheel of Fortune. Стенд трансформируется и атакует Джотаро, Какёина и Польнареффа. Группа бежит, но Wheel of Fortune продолжает следовать за ними через узкие края и на вершину скал. Используя газ, оставшийся после полученных им ран, Wheel of Fortune поджигает Джотаро. Быстро смекнув, Джотаро избегает ожогов и пользуется возможностью приблизиться к Wheel of Fortune. Теперь, оказавшись в своем диапазоне, Джотаро использует Star Platinum, чтобы победить его.Chapters 150-153: Колесо фортуны (сюжетная арка) После победы над Wheel of Fortune группа видит, что пользователь, Зи Зи - просто тощий человек, единственной мускулистой частью тела которого являются руки. Чтобы убедиться, что он не нападет снова, они приковывают его к скале и забирают его паспорт. После устранения препятствия, Джотаро и остальные отправляются на следующем самолете обратно в Гонконг.Главы 154-159: Justice (сюжетная арка) Пакистан Добравшись до Пакистана, группа Джотаро останавливается на ночь в городе , покрытом туманом. Спустя некоторое время, они находят труп мужчины, который, похоже, умер от шока. Тело мужчины все в дырах, но крови на нем нет. Затем к ним подходит старая женщина, Эния, которая предлагает им переночевать в ее гостинице. Позже этой ночью, Джотаро отправляется на поиски Польнареффа, которого долго нет. Джотаро, который с подозрением относился к Энии, подтверждает свои мысли, когда она называет его по имени. Затем Джотаро говорит Энии, что он подписал свое имя как "Кьютаро Куджо" в гостевой книге, что укрепляет его подозрения в том, что она является пользователем стенда. Эния нападает на Джотаро со своим стендом, Justice, который, по сути, является туманом, окружаюшим город. Польнарефф и Хол Хорс, которые ранее оказались жертвой атаки, появляются и говорят ему, что Justice может завладеть кем-то с какой-либо раной на теле, включая трупы, объясняющие тайну трупа с того дня. Джотаро легко побеждает Justice, заставляя Star Platinum полностью вдохнуть туман и победить Энию. Justice теряет свой эффект, и весь город превращается в кладбище. Группа решает взять Энию с собой из-за ее знаний о способности стенда Дио и его местонахождении в Египте.Chapters 160-165: The Lovers (story arc) В городе Карачи, появляется другой пользователь Стенда, Стили Дэн и передает Энии, что она потерпела неудачу. Имплант Энии убивает ее. Джотаро сразу нападает на Стили Дэна, но Джозеф чувствует боль, которую чувствовал Дэн. Дэн рассказывает, что его стенд, Lovers, глубоко проникла в тело Джозефа, и любая боль, которая была причинена Дэну, также затронет Джозефа. Поскольку на кону жизнь его дедушки, Джотаро вынужден сделать все, что Дэн хочет, чтобы он сделал это, угрожая причинить вред себе (и, следовательно, Джозефу), если Джотаро не подчинится. В это время, Какёин и Польнарефф уменьшают свои стенды, проникают в мозг Джозефа и пытаются найти Lovers. После некоторого сражения, Hierophant Green побеждает Lovers, заставляя его покинуть мозг Джозефа. В последней попытке Дэн пытается взять под контроль Джотаро, а затем маленькую девочку, но видит, что Какёин уже привязал Hierophant Green к Lovers. Затем Джотаро избивает Дэна сильнее, чем любой из его предыдущих противников, и бросает в него листок бумаги, содержащий все жестокие поступки, которые он с ним сделал, назвав это "квитанцией". Арабская пустыня Из-за беспорядков в этом районе, группа предпочитает не ехать в Иран и Ирак, а проехать по проливу из Карачи в Абу-Даби. Катаясь на верблюдах, они путешествуют через Аравийскую пустыню из Абу-Даби в Саудовскую Аравию. Когда начинается жара, Джозеф удивляет группу, сказав, что на самом деле должна быть ночь. Вскоре они понимают, что само Солнце (The Sun) является стендом, когда оно поднимается с запада. Жара усиливается настолько, что даже скорпионы не могут с ней справиться. Какёин даже пытался атаковать The Sun напрямую, но оно отражает атаку назад. Однако, найдя тень под камнем, они находят и пользователя, Арабия Фэтс, который использовал зеркало, чтобы скрыться. Простым броском камня, Фэтс выбит, и группа смогла продвигаться дальше в холодную пустынную ночь.Chapters 166-167: The Sun (story arc) На частном самолете группа вынуждена забрать с собой больного ребенка в соседний город. Во время полета, спящий Какёин начинает волноваться и ломает самолет. В то время как Джозефу удается сохранить равновесие, они сталкиваются с кокосовой пальмой и падают. Несмотря на то, что все оказались в безопасности, странное отношение Какёина продолжалось, когда он пытался причинить вред ребенку, Мэниш Бою. Той ночью, после того как они все уснули, Джотаро и другие просыпаются в мире снов и сталкиваются с вражеским стендом, Death Thirteen, который контролируется Мэниш Боем. Они оказываются не в состоянии использовать свои стенды и подвергаются его атаке. Однако Какёин, который вызвал свой стенд перед сном, использует Hierophant Green в мире снов. Таким образом, Какёин побеждает Death Thirteen и освобождает остальных. С их стендами, неактивными в мире снов, все, кроме Какёина, забывают эти события и в конечном счете отправляют Мэниш Боя в его семью.Chapters 168-173: Death 13 (story arc) Красное море Встретив Абдула''Chapters 174-178: Judgement'' (и сказав Польнареффу о том, что "смерть" Абдула - поддельная), он рассказывает, что купил подводную лодку, по которой они плывут через Красное море. Некоторое время плавание проходит хорошо, пока на них не нападает High Priestess, вражеский стенд, управляемый пользователем по имени Мидлер. Используя свою способность превращаться во что-либо стеклянное, металлическое или резиновое, High Priestess пытается утопить и атаковать их, используя металлические предметы. Когда подводная лодка тонет, Джотаро и другие вынуждены взять акваланг и выплывать вручную. High Priestess трансформируется в тело океана и проглатывает их. Она пытается раздавить Джотаро своими зубами, но Джотаро использует Star Platinum, чтобы полностью разбить зубы High Priestess, тем самым сломав собственные зубы Мидлер и выбив ее. Затем они выходят на берег. После 30 дней опасности они, наконец, добираются до Египта.Chapters 179-182: High Priestess (сюжетная арка) Египет: Река Нил По запросу Джозефа, Фонд Спидвагона отправляет дополнительную помощь в виде другого пользователя Стенда, пользователя The Fool. Пользователь оказывается псом по имени Игги, который может управлять песком вокруг себя. Перед отъездом сотрудники фонда также рассказали Джотаро и Джозефу, что состояние Холи с каждым днем ухудшается и что ей осталось всего около двух недель. Они также сказали им, что видели девять других людей, идущих в ту же зону, которую, как предполагалось, скрывал Дио перед тем, как взлететь.Chapters 183-188: "The Fool" Игги и "Geb" Эн'Доула Через некоторое время, проезжая по пескам, Джотаро и другие обнаруживают, что один из сотрудников умер, захлебнувшись водой. Другой сотрудник быстро обезглавлен, когда из фляги Джозефа выходит вода и вонзается ему в голову. Понимая, что теперь они подвергаются нападению со стороны водного стенда, Geb, группа пытается отделиться. Geb нападает на Какёина, режет ему глаза и переходит на Польнареффа. Прежде чем Польнарефф будет атакован, цифровые часы мертвого сотрудника начинают издавать звуковые сигналы. Вместо этого Geb атакует часы, указывая на то, что он атакует с помощью звука. После нескольких попыток убежать или напасть на него, их машина была уничтожена, и Абдул был тяжело ранен. Не имея другого выбора, Джотаро заставляет Игги использовать The Fool, чтобы доставить их к месту нахождения пользователя стенда. Джотаро видит, что пользователь, Эн'Доул, слеп и полагается исключительно на звук для атаки. Джотаро отвлекает Эн'Доула, бросая в него Игги, и пользуется этим моментом, чтобы зайти за спину Эн'Доула и нанести сильный удар. Будучи побежденным, Эн'Доул решает покончить с собой с помощью Geb. Несмотря на то, что он не боится смерти, он не хочет быть убитым своим спасителем, Дио, за свою неудачу. Перед смертью Эн'Доул говорит Джотаро, что Geb был одним из Девяти богов Египта, подразумевая, что другие боги также являются пользователями стендов. Джотаро хоронит Эн'Доула в песке и, казалось, начинает дружбу с Игги (хоть и натянуто). Новелла, Глава 1: One-Way Trip from the Desert to Hell City (Информация, выделенная курсивом ниже, получена из лайт-новеллы, написанной не Араки, и может не рассматриваться каноном.) Группа Джостаров, измученная жаром нубийской пустыни, неожиданно сталкивается с Авессаломом, который представляет себя водителем локомотива Satanic Coupler и предлагает убежище для них внутри него. Узнав, что Satanic Coupler на самом деле является стендом, Джотаро вместе с Полнареффом и Игги сбегают из поезда. После того, как Авессалом ранил мальчика во время атаки, разъяренный Джотаро делает его жертвой своего гнева, благодаря плану Джозефа по повреждению слабого места Satanic Coupler. В последней попытке, Авессалом пытается убить Абдула, но терпит поражение от комбинированной атаки Hierophant Green и Star Platinum и выходит из строя. Джотаро и остальные быстро доставляют Какёина и Абдула в больницу.Chapters 189-192: "God Khnum" Oingo and "God Tohth" Boingo (story arc) В то время как Абдул быстро восстанавливается, Какёину приходится остаться в больнице. Хорошей новостью становится то, что его зрачки не были повреждены, и он смог присоединиться к ним через несколько дней. Позже, Польнарефф сталкивается с врагом, Чакой, но быстро побеждает его и забирает его меч. В то время как меч стоял в парикмахерской, Anubis, живой стенд, овладевает парикмахером, Ханом, но Джотаро и Польнарефф останавливают его и ломают меч. Вскоре, Анубис завладевает Польнареффом и использует Silver Chariot для атаки двойных мечей. Несмотря на то, что Джотаро получает удар ножом, он разбивает рукоять клинка и освобождает Польнареффа из-под контроля Анубиса. Без ведома Джотаро, остаток меча в конечном итоге падает в реку, где он ржавеет через несколько дней.Chapters 193-198: "God Anubis" (story arc) В то время как Джозеф и Абдул имеют дело с вражеским пользователем,SC: Глава 85-90: 'Богиня Bastet' Мэрайи '' Джотаро и Польнарефф вскоре вовлечены в собственную битву. Польнарефф превращается в ребенка благодаря способности врага Алесси и его стенда Sethan. Алесси пользуется размером Польнареффа и пытается убить его. В итоге, Джотаро чисто случайно приходит на их битву, но Алесси быстро превращает его в ребенка, примерно семи лет. Поскольку он только недавно получил Star Platinum, теперь он оказывается не в состоянии использовать его. Несмотря на этот недостаток, Джотаро, который всегда был сильным, даже когда был ребенком, все еще способен победить Алесси голыми руками и вернуть их к их первоначальному возрасту. Когда Алесси просыпается, Джотаро и Польнарефф продолжают бить его в забвение. Вскоре они снова встречаются с Джозефом и Абдулом. ''SC: Глава 91-95: 'Бог Sethan' Алесси Получив звонок от Фонда Спидвагона, Джозеф сообщает всем, что Холи осталось жить всего четыре или пять дней. Чтобы ускорить процесс, они садятся на поезд из Луксора в Каир.Chapter 210: Shooting Dio?! Египет: Каир Добравшись до Каира, Джозеф использует Hermit Purple, чтобы сфотографировать новый особняк Дио. Они продолжают расспрашивать, но не могут найти никого, кто бы знал его местонахождение. Затем они встречают человека, Дэниэл Джей Д'Арби, который утверждает, что знает местонахождение особняка. Однако, будучи игроком, Д'Арби говорит им, что они должны сыграть с ним, чтобы узнать такую информацию. Польнарефф играет в игру, в которой нужно угадать, какой кусок говяжьего вяленого мяса получит кошка. Но Польнарефф проигрывает пари, когда кот берет другой кусок, и Д'Арби забирает его душу в процессе. Д'Арби показывает, что он является вражеским пользователем стенда, и каждый раз, когда кто-то проигрывал в его играх, его Стенд, Осирис, забирал их душу. Джозеф играет в игру, в которой бросают монеты в полный стакан с ликером, а проигрывает тот, кто заставит ликер вылиться из стакана. Казалось, Джозеф выигрывал игру (используя собственную тактику) до тех пор, пока Д'Арби не смог получить еще одну монету, а следующая монета Джозефа проиграла. Осмотрев стакан, Джотаро обнаружил, что Д'Арби на самом деле снова блефовал, используя тающий шоколад, который уже был помещен в стакан ранее. Видя, что Д'Арби снова пошел на блеф, Джотаро бросает вызов Д'Арби в его собственной игре в покер.Chapters 211-216: D'Arby the Gambler Джотаро демонстрирует Д'Арби точное зрение Star Platinum, сказав ему, что ему будет непросто обмануть. Даже после этого Д'Арби пробует другую тактику блефа, в результате чего Star Platinum ломает ему указательный палец. Используя ближайшего мальчика в качестве дилера, Джотаро ставит свою душу, чтобы начать игру. Д'Арби разделяет души Джозефа и Польнареффа на шесть фишек каждая, что означает, что Джотаро придется выиграть минимум две партии, чтобы вернуть их. Джотаро проигрывает первую партию, потеряв три из шести своих фишек души. Второй раз, Джотаро решает не смотреть на свои карты, а также добавляет к ставке душу Абдула. Д'Арби в ответ добавляет к ставке полную душу Абдула, а затем - Джозефа. Джотаро, сохраняя хладнокровие, ставит душу Какёина. Чтобы запугать Д'Арби, Джотаро использует скорость Star Platinum, чтобы зажечь сигарету и получить немного сока. Затем он ставит душу своей матери и говорит Д'Арби, что в ответ он должен рассказать им секрет стенда Дио. С возможностью проиграть (и, следовательно, раскрыть секрет, а затем быть убитым Дио за то, что он предатель), Д'Арби падает без сознания, автоматически сложив руку. Увидев руку Д'Арби с четырьмя королями, Абдул удивился, увидев, что рука Джотаро не имела ничего важного. Поражение Д'Арби освобождает души каждого, но Д'Арби настолько истощен, что не может рассказать, где находится особняк. Продолжая поиски, Джотаро и остальные в конце концов снова натыкаются на Хол Хорса. Он пытается взять Польнареффа в заложники, но его легко избивают. Мгновение спустя их сбивает грузовик, но они разбираются с незначительными травмами. Без их ведома, Хол Хорс в итоге случайно ранен. '' Главы 217-221: Хол Хорс и Боинго '' Они продолжают допрос, пока они не находят нищего, у которого имеется много информации. Он не возвращается, так как убит другим пользователем стенда.Chapters 222-226: The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell Новелла, Глава 2: The Gravestone of Red-Hot Sand (Информация, выделенная курсивом ниже, получена из лайт-новеллы, написанной не Араки, и может не рассматриваться каноном.) Когда его друзья внезапно исчезают, Джотаро спрашивает продавца, у которого он ранее купил одну бутылку духов, видел ли он их. Торговец сообщает Джотаро о местонахождении своих друзей, что заставляет его бежать к ним, полагая, что группа находится в опасности. Вскоре он встречает врага, который следовал за группой, Писарь Ани, который пытается победить Джотаро, создав , самого сильного древнего зверя Египта. Аммит оказывается могущественным врагом, но внезапно исчезает после того, как Полнарев и Джозеф наносят урон той части, которую существо описано на страницах Ptah. Джотаро ослепляет Писаря Ани, бросая в него одну бутылку духов, которую он ранее купил, чтобы он не мог призвать что-либо еще, а затем уничтожает тело Писаря Ани шквалом "ORA ORA". На следующий день к ним возвращаются Игги, который только что оправился от серьезной битвы с еще одним врагом, и Какёин, которого наконец выпустили из больницы. Все шестеро теперь снова собрались вместе, и Игги приводит их к особняку Дио.Chapters 227-237: D'Arby the Gamer Примечания